User blog:MarineSniper130/Battlefield 4 the modern FPS.
So I was reading a page here on CWA about the good and bad things about COD Ghost, so I decided to make a blog post reviewing Dice's first person shooter Battlefield 4. Please share your opinions in the comment section.(SPOILER ALERT) Campaign The Campaign of Battlefield 4 had an interesting story will well developed characters and plenty of action that you would find in most first person shooters but with a bit of a twist. In the campaign you play as US Marine Sergeant Recker who is a member of Tombstone squad along with Dunn, Irish, Pac, and Hannah as they try to survive the horrors of a war between the US, Russia and China. The gameplay is better than it was in BF3 but its not as satisfying as Far Cry 3, COD, or even Halo but its pretty fun if your a military fan like myself. Like Black Ops 2 the Campaign has multiple endings and you are forced to make very tough descisions that will affect the lives of your fellow squad members. Multiplayer Multiplayer is the main attraction to Battlefield so many people would suggest you skip the Campaign and just go straight ahead to multiplayer which in some cases I would agree. Battlefield multiplayer has always been an amazing experience from the intense infantry firefights to the large vehicle battles, Battlefield 4 is a worthy edition to the franchise. The class system has been redefined from Battlefield 3 and features many new elements but is ultimately the same except for a few weapon changes that include shotguns, DMR's and carbines as all class weapons. The Assault has been balanced but the time limit you have to revive a soldier is thin which can get somewhat annoying when a friend is down and your taking fire. I like the new suppresion system since now you only take heavy suppresion from LMGs and Sniper Rifles. Speaking of the Sniper Rifles they are for sure an improvement now that you have the option to zero in your scope which delivers an authentic sniper experience. Levolution is a new feature introduced in Battlefield 4 that changes the map in different ways and " creates a difference " but I find this is exclusive to only a few scenarios. On the map Siege of Shangai there is a skyscraper in the center of the map, if you destroy this tower the building will fall and create dust around the entire city which makes it hard for snipers and helicopters to observe you but makes combat very difficult especially near ground zero. Paracel Storm is basically a large naval warfare map that consists of a series of Islands in the center of a l arge ocean. When first playing its very sunny outside and the water is gentle but during a random point of the match it starts to drizzle a bit and then it rains very hard as storm clouds gather across the map causing massive waves to hit the island. This changes the map drastically and damages a turbine near a US missile cruiser, if you shoot the turbine with explosives it will fall on the cruiser causing is to ram into the island. Once it lands on the island your team can capture it and use its CRAM anti-air guns to control the air space over the Islands. Other Levolution events include a dam being destroyed, pipes under a highway causing it to explode, and a warhead in an old Russian tank facility that destroys a pillar blocking off a road but overall does not change the gameplay. The vehicles new driving mechanics are alot better and are much easier to manuver in tight urban areas such as Dawnbreaker. The vehicles customize options are amazing and you can paint your vehicle in your camo of choice which is usually black shark camo or ERDL for me. Console vs PC Battlefield 4 can be different depending on your system of choice whether that be a PS3, Xbox 360, PC, PS4 or Xbox One. On the current generation consoles the graphics are incomplete and you can only participate in up to 12 vs 12 matches. There is also quiet a bit of crashing which can get very frustrating when trying to play with friends. On PC players can participate in up to 32 vs 32 online matches and the graphics can go up to 1080p but it graphics all depend on how good your PC is. PC gaming can be unbalanced if your computer is not as good as other players and like console there is alot of crashing. I believe the best Battlefield experience will be delivered on the next generation console which includes the Playstation 4 and Xbox One. They will deliver 720p on Battlefield 4 and will support 32 vs 32 player matches. I highly recomend picking up Battlefield 4 on the Playstation 4, Xbox One or even PC for the full Battlefield experience. Please share your opinion by commenting! Category:Blog posts